Cherry Syrup
by Sakura Ichigo Morihiko
Summary: Oneshot! Canada has finally snapped after being ignored one too many times. No one was ever really safe from the Canadian Rage, after all... Especially not America... snapped!insane!evil!Canada, T for character death and violence, human names used!


**Cherry Syrup**

**Summary: Oneshot! Canada has finally snapped after being ignored one too many times. No one was ever **_**really**_** safe from the Canadian Rage, after all... **_**Especially**_** not America... snapped!insane!evil!Canada, character death, violence, human names used!**

**Just a oneshot that was inspired by a comic strip that I found on deviantart, the link to it is in my bio. I find that the songs Monster by Skillet and Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace also suit this story really well. Please enjoy!**

**~O~O~O~O~O~**

It had finally happened.

Matthew knew that it would only be a certain amount of time before all his hidden attribute would catch up to him. He had tried to keep those parts of him, the parts that resembled Russia's personality so much, hidden for a long time... They had been seen in the Japanese Internment Camps, in the Forced Sterilization, during the On-to-Ottawa Trek, he had been able to release some of his true nature during the World Wars when he went wild on Germany's ass during both, and the worst of it all had been during the Cold War, when he hadn't publically taken a side but had been building up artillery and an army just in case either his "twin" brother or Russia came a-knockin'.

All of his children had seen his insanity that he kept as hidden as possible; it was the reason that Québec wanted to become his own nation, why Ontario was so distant to all his family members, why Manitoba kept insisting that he was friendly to his father, why British Columbia always stayed fit, why Northwest Territories was so sweet and kind towards her father, when Prince Edward Island always claims that she was really her father's mother, when really it had been Canada that fathered her, why Yukon was always mining and keeping herself in shape, why Saskatchewan was always provides his father with any and all the grains that he wants, why Alberta was becoming so rich with his own natural resources, why Newfoundland and Labrador were always trying to keep Canada as happy as possible, why Nunavut was always keeping in touch with her Inuit Spirit, why Nova Scotia always offered his father a beer and a good time whenever the nation visited, it was the reason that New Brunswick always kept an axe, no matter its size, on her at all times. They all feared the day that their father would snap, and they were all prepared in case he came for one of them the day that it did happen.

The day he had snapped had been the day of a Nations Meetings. This time, England would be hosting the meeting in London. Canada never really liked England, the man had left him on his own once he had become one of his many colonies and forced him to grow up by himself. Alfred had barely been any help back then, seeing as how he had been preparing for the American Revolution for decades before it had actually happened.

It was in the meeting room when it happened. Canada had been sitting in his seat at the end of the table, closest to the door. He was near his breaking point, and he wanted to be able to leave in case he was about to snap. His invisibility would come in handy then, especially since it would keep people from questioning him as to why he was leaving halfway through the meeting. No one had suspected anything, they barely noticed that he had been there (they had learned to take attendance after America attempted to pass off Sealand as himself for one meeting), and then the actual meeting began. Things were going just as usual, nothing was going wrong and Canada began to let himself calm down and tuned almost everyone out - but then _it_ happened.

"- And besides, there's that totally empty land above my country, we could totally give that to Japan!" America said. Canada could feel his resolve breaking; his brother was offering to give away his country without even knowing he was doing so? What were they talking about, anyway?

"I disagree, America. We can't just give away a land mass, for all we know it could be inhabited." England concurred. Canada could feel his rage breaking down the barrier he had built up a long time ago, the drums of war sounded in his ears. How _dare_ they? How could they _dare_ to forget who _he_ was? He was _Canada_, the _True North_, the _Only North_, _he was_ _the Child of the Leaf_!

"I think you'll find," Canada spoke up, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. Everyone jumped, Canada's voice resounded through the room almost menacingly. "The land mass that you're offering up, _brother_," America flinched at the way that Canada seemingly spat out the term. "Is really _my country_." Russia and Belarus eyed the angered nation with respect, they had only ever seen that sort of rage once before, with the natives of the Asian lands. It appears that Canada may not be nearly as young as everyone believed him to be. America began chuckling nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Why did he feel so scared? Heroes aren't scared of anything!

"Sorry 'bout that, bro... Forgot where your country was for a minute there..." America attempted to save himself, but deep in his gut he had a feeling that it wouldn't work. Canada forced a fake smile on his face as he looked up at America.

"That's alright, it happens so often I'm not really surprised that you forgot... Again_..." In preference for that stupid Japan_, Canada thought, a dark glint in his beautiful violet eyes. _His favourite nation... Besides himself... _Japan seemed a little uncomfortable, the island nation was sitting directly across from Canada. There was something off about Canada's voice, it wasn't just that it was louder than normal, but it almost seemed like Russia's tone of voice... Falsely kind...

Russia, sitting a few seats away from Canada, began to inspect the usually kind and quiet nation. His fists were clenching his pants, his smile was wavering ever so slightly, his curl was beginning to unfurl a little - _wait,_ _**what**_? Russia's eyes widened as he looked at the curl that was beginning to fall closer to the rest of Canada's hair. That curl represented that Canada was a peaceful nation, that he would only fight if he had to... And Russia knew that his eyes weren't deceiving him, that Canada's curl was almost a centimeter lower than it once was. He sent a sideways glance to his younger sister, who nodded once in her older brother's direction. Russia sank back in his seat. It wasn't just him that noticed the changes, Belarus noticed them as well. Which meant that they were really happening, that... That Canada...

That Canada wasn't who everyone thought he was...

**~O~O~O~**

Japan was slowly walking from the United Nations building to the hotel that England had reserved rooms in for the guests. The sun had long ago set, and the street lights set every 10 meters casting enough light for Japan to see his way to the hotel. He couldn't help but feel that someone was following him, yet every time he turned around, he saw no one. Writing it off as an overactive imagination, or possibly one of those creatures that England claimed to see all the time, Japan just kept walking. Why did his car have to break down? Why did his briefcase have to break when he was on the stairs? Just simply collecting all his papers for the meeting tomorrow had taken a good hour, not to mention the effort that the nation had put into resorting them... In total, he was a good few hours behind all the other nations, meaning that his ride back to the hotel (namely America) had left him to walk back.

A crow cawed in the distance, making Japan jump. It was just his imagination; there was nothing to worry about. Japan kept walking until he came across the entrance of an alleyway, where something clattered over. Japan jumped back a few feet, only to see a cat scurry out of the alley and across the empty street. Sighing in relief, Japan began walking forward again...

Only for someone to place a hand on his shoulder.

Japan swerved around, cursing himself for not bringing his katana with him, only to relax.

It was just Canada.

"Oh, Canada-san, you gave me quite the scare there." Japan said, holding a hand over his heart. "You armost gave me a heart attack." Canada only gave Japan a knowing smile and walked forward again, one hand behind his back.

"It's dangerous to walk the streets along at night, especially in the downtown of any major city. Why don't we walk together?" he offered. Japan nodded, turning and waiting for Canada to walk up beside him so that they could walk together. Japan sighed and looked at Canada.

"I aporogize for what happened earrier, I had no idea that America was pranning to say something rike that." he said, referring to when America offered up Canada's lands to Japan. Canada just waved it off like it was nothing.

"It's alright, really, I'm used to Al's antics. He's always been an idiot with foot-in-the-mouth syndrome." he laughed. Japan didn't know why, but the sound sent terrible shivers down his spine. It was almost an unnatural sound, fake, like he was trying to act like he normally did... But why would he have to do that?

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck the island nation.

"Canada-san, why were you behind me? I thought that everyone erse reft a rot earrier..." Japan questioned, eying the violet eyed man warily. Canada just simply scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"You wouldn't really believe me if I told you..." he said. Japan nodded, thinking it would be something silly like Canada getting locked in the janitor's closet and being forced to wait until someone came and unlocked it.

"I'rr berieve you." Japan said, looking away from Canada for a moment.

That was the worst decision that he could have possibly made.

The moment he looked back at the blonde nation, there was a terrifying smirk on his face, both his hands were behind his back. Japan attempted to walk back, to put some space between the two of them, but his legs wouldn't listen to his brain. Japan had never felt like this before, not when America used the Atomic Bomb on Hiroshima and on Nagasaki, not during the Meiji Revolution, never. He had always been the calm and collected one, he had never been so terrified that he couldn't even move.

Canada's smirk grew into an insane grin.

"I was waiting... To get you alone..."

Japan could have never prepared himself for the knife that embedded itself in his abdomen.

**~O~O~O~**

The next morning, the nations were surprised to find Canada in the restaurant, a table covered with pancakes in front of him. America was especially surprised to find that the pancakes were covered not in maple syrup like his brother always smothered them in, but in something red that he presumed to be cherry syrup. Everyone except Canada took a seat to enjoy the breakfast that Canada had clearly put so much effort into, everyone except a certain island nation that was mysteriously missing.

"Hey Mattie," America spoke as he sliced up his pancakes. "Where's Kiku?" he asked. Had he looked up at his brother, he would have noticed that Canada's grip on the back of the chair in front of him had tightened, that his grin grew a fraction of an inch.

"Oh, he ate earlier. He actually helped me make these, you know." the blonde nation answered. America nodded, but sent his brother an odd look all the same.

"And Mattie, why the cherry syrup? Why not maple?" he asked as Russia brought a bite of the fluffy pancakes up to his mouth. He barely noticed the way that Canada's lips curled into a cruel smirk.

"Oh, no reason... I just that that I'd try something new is all. Tell me what you think of it, eh?" Canada said, smiling sweetly.

The clatter of Russia's fork hitting his plate rang through the near silent room. Every turned to stare at the man, who was looking at his pancakes in shock.

"Yeah, aren't Mattie's pancakes the best?" America asked, grinning at his rival for a moment as he brought his own breakfast to his parted lips.

Once the red liquid hit America's tongue, his eyes boggled out as he too dropped his fork. His hands began shaking as he stared at the plate in front of him in horror.

"That... Th-that's not syrup..." he whispered. Everyone sent America and Russia odd looks as Russia nodded in agreement, looking as though he was about to be sick at the taste on his tongue.

The clicking sound of a gun sounded through the room as everyone stared up at Canada with a mixture of shock and horror.

"Now now, it's not polite to eat what _Kiku_ and I made for you, Alfred~. I don't think you realize how hard it was for me to get enough syrup for everyone~." Canada said in a singsong voice, tutting as he scolded his "twin" brother. Alfred was shaking in his seat as Canada's gun was pressed right up against his temple. "Eat it _all_~ up. He is, after all, _your_ favourite nation. Besides yourself, that is." Canada sang almost happily.

Reality struck everyone else as they watched the scene in front of them unfold.

Canada had killed Japan.

Then used his blood as syrup on their pancakes.

France and England both stared up at their once-colony with a mixture of shock and terror, Venziano began to cry for his lost friend, Germany looked as though he himself had been the one to taste that one bite of the pancakes, China had fainted at the realization of what had happened the night before when Japan hadn't returned to his hotel room (he had stayed up until 3 in the morning waiting for him), Austria could only stare at the plate in front of him with pure horror written all across his face, Hungary was sobbing for the loss of her good friend and fellow yaoi fan, Leichtenstein was clinging to her big brother in fear that she would be attacked next, Switzerland was attempting to comfort his little sister and reassure her that he would never let such a thing happen to her, Poland was busy vomiting on Lithuania's shoes, Belarus was looking up at Canada with something akin to respect, Ukraine was holding onto her little sister and sobs shook her chest, Denmark was completely silent and sullen, Finland had also fallen unconscious, Iceland was holding onto Norway in order to keep himself from joining the other Nordic State in the land of darkness, Norway was barely composing himself enough to keep his younger brother from falling unconscious, Sweden was holding his "wife" so that Finland wouldn't hit the ground, Greece was still asleep and as such missed what was going on, Turkey was cackling at what Canada had done, Romano was cursing Canada with every swear word he knew (and that was quite a lot of them, at that), Spain was shaking and staring up at Canada with kicked puppy eyes, Hong Kong couldn't help but stare at his older brother in horror, Australia and New Zealand were both busy shoving their plates far away from them and trying to blend in with their seats in hope that Canada would ignore them, while the rest of the nations that were there had all either fainted, thrown up, or damn near close to either or. Once he had found his voice, America looked Canada in the eyes and asked one last question.

"Why did you do this?" he whispered, his own voice barely above what Matthew's voice normally was. The northern nation only scowled and slammed a hand down on the table.

"Because you were asking for it. Now enjoy the damn cherry syrup."

**~O~O~O~**

**I love the insane/snapped Canada genre, and once I saw the comic I had to write this! At the moment ideas for Truth Revealed are running a bit slow, so hopefully getting this done will help those juices to begin flowing again.**


End file.
